


Good Lookin' Dick

by Offendedfish



Series: As Best We Can [9]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom! Dick Grayson, Cock Warming, F/M, Makeup, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: Dick Grayson already looks gorgeous but a little makeup wouldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: As Best We Can [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Good Lookin' Dick

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I just want bottom Dick with makeup on. Also, you can tell I don’t put make up on when you read the fic. This fic was a product of asking a bunch of friends and my mother. No, I did not explain to her that it was being used for porn. While this is part of my merc reader series, it can be read on its own. 
> 
> warnings: cockwarming, edging, lingerie on a dude if that worries you, oral, blatant misunderstanding of how makeup works (I legit irritated one of my proof readers and that woman has the patience of a saint), and bottom Dick Grayson because you cannot tell me he isn’t.

Dick whines softly as you shift your hips. You turn his head inspecting his feature, shifting the angle of his face, and your body trying to get the best view of his features to catch the light. You hum, teeth catching on your bottom lip as you think. Would it matter what he looked like in this lighting? The soft lights of your apartment were worlds away from the bright glittering lights of this year’s Wayne Gala. You shift again, lifting your hips sliding off Dick’s cock until only half of it was inside you.

“(Y/n)…” Dick mewls quietly, hips rising to meet yours. You tighten your grip on his chin. Lifting your beauty blender away from his cheek, you give him a stern look.

“You said you would be a good boy for me.” You remind him, voice drawing dangerously low. You hover above Dick, menacing and imperious, making him feel small. Your face is obscured and sharpened by shadows and the low light. His breath comes out shuddering. Dick swallows, nodding.

Your features hint at a ghost of a smile. You hum satisfied with his obedience. Dick feels the cool press of the sponge as you spread the foundation on his face.

Somehow having you put makeup on him feels different than when he has to put on makeup for undercover missions. Your brow is pinched in concentration as you dissect his features.

Dick’s hands wander over your body, squeezing, pinching, and dragging his nails on every piece of open skin. Your face is impassive save for the small piece of your tongue peeking from between your lips. He stares at you through half-lidded eyes. He doesn’t know how you were so put together even as he unbuttons your shirt, seeing more of the delicate lingerie he’d bought you.

You sink back down, your folds swallowing his length in a slow measured movement. Dick searches your features for any reactions. Normally, you would be bouncing on his cock, eager to make him cry out for you.

You try not to grin at how desperate Dick looks. You don’t even need to look at his face to know how much he wants you. You can feel his stiff cock twitch with every minute movement you make. You drag your nails lightly over his skin and shift your hip so his balls brush against the coarse fabric of the lace panties you bought for him. You might be the tiniest bit evil.

You lean away from Dick rocking your hips as you stretch to reach for your make-up bag. Dick throws his head back, frustration and want coiling inside him. Your hand threads through his dark locks and yanks him back to face you. Tangling your hands into his locks, you keep him still as you apply a subtle brown eyeshadow above his eyelids. With the soft pads of your fingers, you dab the fine black powder, blending it with the crease. His body tenses as you work on his other eye, squeezing your sides in a silent plea.

Dick closes his eyes. He shivers, feeling your warm walls milking his cock with every minute movement.

He doesn’t have to look. He can feel the smugness radiating off of you. The crooked grin implied on your lips.

You give Dick a quick peck on the lips, teeth grazing at his plush bottom lip before twisting yourself away from him to grab your makeup bag. The arch of your back gives Dick a good view of your chest, the way that thin mesh of fabric cradling your chest doesn’t hide your nipples. Sliding his hands up your sides, Dick flicks his thumb over your nipples. You let out a breathy ‘Ah’ and shudder under his touch. Dick watches your face. You wire your mouth shut, your skin heating as he continues his ministrations.

Dick leans in, swiping his tongue over your nipples, feeling it pebble under his touch before sucking and nipping at the bud. A gasp escapes you followed by a muffled whine. In the corner of his eye, Dick can see you bite the heel of your palm. Your hips are rolling against his which just encourages him to nip and pinch. Dick enjoys all the little sounds you make.

Eventually, you gather your wits and pull him away from your chest with a hard yank of his hair. Dick feels his scalp sting and he moans from the sensation. You’re towering over him again with a scowl. With a shaky breath, Dick slides up and down your sides placatingly before rubbing his thumb against your nipples through the fabric.

You look at him and Dick can almost hear your command to stop but it doesn’t come. Instead, he hears another quiet breath pass your lips as you settle yourself back onto his lap.

Dick tries to relax his body, slowing the movement of his thumb to a lazy rhythm. He closes his eyes as you press closer to him, your hot breath fanning against his face. He can feel your walls flutter around him. You’re so warm and wet. He moans feeling your arousal dripping down his shaft. His nails dig into your back. You feel so good.

“(Y/n), pleeeease. Please. I want to fuck you so bad.”

Dick can feel the movement of the eyeliner pen slowdown and he lets a sigh of relief wash over him. He relaxes against the couch cushions, feeling himself deflate as he waits for you to move your hips. His muscles tense slightly in anticipation of your movement. You shift your body, flattening yourself against his. You lick a stripe up his neck and kiss your way past his jaw.

“Dick.” You breathe, nibbling his earlobe.

“Honey, I need you. Please, let me fuck you.” Dick begs shamelessly. He pants and whines, grinding his hips against yours.

“Do you want me to fuck?” You ask, emphasizing your words by moving your hips to meet his. “Do you want me to bounce on that cock of yours? Milk it?” You yank on his hair and press hot kisses to his skin and nibble at a spot that has Dick thrusting his cock deeper into you.

“God, please. Honey!”

You use your strength to keep his body pinned against the couch. You peel away from him, the feeling of your hands gripping the silky material of his stockings has Dick’s brain short-circuiting. His breath hastens in anticipation. You bounce on his cock. Dick’s head lulls back as he gets lost in the sensations.

You stop.

Dick can feel the cold brush of the eyeliner against his lids again. The strokes are painfully slow.

“Sweetheart…”

“Be a good boy and stay still.” You snarl.

“That’s a tall-” Pant “-ask considering how tight your pussy feels around me.”

You grind against Dick then stop. He whimpers helplessly. “Like that pretty bird?”

“Honey- Ah!- please …. please let me make you cum all over my cock.”

“No, be a good boy and wait. Look up towards the light”, you murmur, the mascara tube in your hand.

Dick is struggling to focus on anything but your breasts. The way they heave with each breath. The way the mesh teases him with your nipples somewhat hidden.

“You need to look up, otherwise I’ll end up taking an eye out, and then what’ll you stare at my tits with?”

When his focus doesn’t move, you clench your walls around him and circle your hips slowly before sliding up and off his cock.

His whine is desperate and his fingers dug into your hips.“No - please - honey- I’m sorry”.

You slide back down so just his tip was in you, “Are you going to do as I asked?”.

“Yes, yes I’m sorry”.

Dick immediately looks up, keeping his eyes wide open for you to apply the thick, black mascara. The one you’d spend a hefty portion of your money on. It thickens and elongates your lashes and you’re excited to see how pretty it would make Dick’s already stunning eyes.

Pleased with his obedience, you sink back down onto his cock watching him bite his lip hard to muffle any moans.

As he looked up towards the ceiling you leaned in towards his face, rolling the bristles of the mascara wand through his beautiful dark lashes.

“You look so pretty”, you hum and continue to paint his lashes, wiggling the brush through his lashes in a zig-zag fashion to ensure every lash was coated and lengthened perfectly.

Dick blinks, his lashes felt heavy and thick. It feels weird but not unpleasant. He blinks away the water in his eyes. He has no idea how you manage to do this every morning. He does his best to keep still. Through some modicum of mercy, you keep your hips still as you twist to reach for your lipstick. It shines vermillion in the dim orange light of your apartment.

The lipstick feels cool against his trembling lips. You tilt your head, lips parting slightly as you paint his lips. They’re so plush and delicate. All you can think about is how they feel against your skin, against your folds as he eats you out like a man starved.

“The things I could do to this gorgeous mouth of yours, pretty bird.” You hum popping your lips.

Dick can’t help but focus on yours. They’re plump and he remembers exactly how good they feel around his cock.

“Baby, I could ride your face all day.” You purr, grinding your hips torturously slow. You ignore his pants and whines. No. Actually, you pay close attention, slowing the stroke of the lipstick with each noise he makes. In your lackluster defense, Dick’s lips were a canvas you want perfected.

“And voila!” You croon excitedly, setting the lipstick down. You move to grab your mirror when the world whirls into a blur of colors.

Dick’s forearms bracket your head as he looms over you, caging you in with his body. Mind trying to play catch up, you blink up at Dick’s grinning face. You trace the pads of your fingers against his sharp jawline. It locks up but you can’t help but admire how the makeup highlights all of his features, his already ethereal beauty blinding even as the soft light of your room casts shadows on him. If anything the shadows bring out the mystique in his features.

Dick dips down, pressing his body against yours. He kisses the corner of your mouth which leaves a red lipstick mark as he grinds into your core slowly.

“Dickie.” You whisper, lips brushing against his as you draw out the syllables. You wrap your arms around him, threading your fingers through his curls. Tugging and massaging his scalp, you match the slow languid movement of his hips. “I still have to put a blusher on.” You whine.

“No,” he breathes. It’s strangled into a snarl. “I just wanna fuck that pretty little cunt of yours into the mattress.” The combination of his words and his intensity of his stare makes you shudder. Dick pulls away, fingers brushing against your skin.

Dick trails kisses down your face and neck. He licks and kisses at the valley between your breasts as he unclasps the buttons of your shirt (his shirt technically.) In hindsight, this might have been a miscalculation. Maybe stretching his patience by goading Dick’s possessive streak might have been a touch too far. This thought doesn’t wipe the smug smile off your face though even as you throw your head back while he nibbles at your flesh. Your sweat sleek skin feels stick where Dick’s left lipstick stains. “We both know I’ve been waiting long enough.” He looks out at you through thick, coal-black lashes. You adore how the mascara darkens his lashes and makes those pretty blue eyes luminescent as he watches you hungrily.

“ Aw, was the teasing too much, pretty bird?” You tease, brushing her thumb against his bottom lip. “You look so pretty for me though. I wish you could see yourself.” You really did. Dick’s beauty wasn’t something you’d usually pay attention to. It was too obvious, repeated at nauseum. But now it’s blinding and even you can’t ignore it.

“I don’t need to see myself, I can see how you’re looking at me.” Dick purrs, taking your thumb into his mouth; painted lips molding around it, and putting pressure on it as he sucks on it. You groan, not breaking eye contact as he teases you with the long shallow stroke of his cock. “Honey, I’m going to make you pay.”

A vicious grin cuts across your features. You tilt your head, a challenging shine to your eyes. “Can you, pretty bird?”

“You say that like it’s hard to make you cum.” Dick sneers. His breath steadies, evening to meet the challenge. It would have intimidated you if you weren’t familiar with all of his breathing techniques. You brush your fingertips over his chest. You can feel his pulse against your skin. It’s fast.  
Dick’s pulse is fast and everything in him is crying out to fuck you.

“Care to demonstrate?” You taunt, wrapping your legs around his hips and digging your heels into the small of his back.

“You gotta be a good girl for me, Honey.” Dick murmurs against your skin.

You roll your eyes, the sneer on your lips not disappearing. “Dick…” You breathe. You circle your hips as you keep crooning his name in a sugar-sweet song.

Dick’s muscles harden against you. You can feel him. You can feel his cock twitching inside you. You know he wants this as much as you want it. “Aaaaaah… Dick. Dick…” You moan into his ear, pulling him against you leaving no space between the two of you. Your nipples rub against him and you fuck yourself on his cock.

Dick grips the couch cushions, feeling his resolve crumbling. You feel so good. His brain is filled with all the little noises you make. God, he hates how good you are at driving him insane.

Dick presses sloppy kisses against your shoulder.

You drag a finger down his spine, tracing shapes into his skin and it’s more than Dick’s oversensitive body can take at this point. Dick’s hips surge forward, plowing into you in harsh desperate strokes.

The sound of skin against skin ringing out amidst the chorus of your moans. Dick kisses you devouring your mouth. He claims every inch of it with his tongue. He ruts into you wildly, chasing his high. You arch your back moaning for him. telling him just how good it feels to be stretched by his cock. Dick cums pressing his forehead against your shoulder. Warmth floods you and you’re gasping for breath even as you weakly try to meet his slowing thrusts.

You kiss his forehead when his hips stop. “Satisfied?” You tease. You could take care of yourself later. You did take it a little too far when teasing him.

Dick extricates himself from your warmth. You whine relaxing into the sheets. You can feel the mix of your juices flow out of you.

“No,” Dick answers. He lifts your legs over his shoulders, pushing them down as he lowers himself. You flutter your eyelids in incomprehension. He breathes hot against your core. He kisses your inner thigh leaving a red mark. "Not yet.“

With a long lick, he laps up the mix of your juices. He watches you through hooded eyes as he hungrily cleans your pussy out with every lick. Throwing your head back, you tease your nipples through the thin fabric of your bra.

He moans the way he does when he’s just eaten one of your lava cakes like he’d just tasted the sweetest nectar. He pulls away, lipstick smudged on his lips and on your pussy.

"You taste so good after getting fucked.” He pants, hand stroking his hardening length.

Dick licks his cum stained lips before delving back in. You roll your hips against his face. He was going to be the death of you.

He stops as you’re about to topple over the brink.

“Dick… C'mon…” This was as close to begging as you were gonna let yourself go.

But you need him. You need him like air.

“Don’t worry, Honey. I’ll take care of you.” Dick says, pressing his forehead against yours. Dick slides inside you in one smooth motion. Dick captures your lips, stifling the cry escaping your lips. Your words are tangled and lost in the utter euphoria hanging in the air. He chants a mangled version of your name like a lost prayer. Dick rubs his skilled fingers in harsh circles against your clit. You can feel yourself tipping to the brink of insanity. Dick can feel it too as he pounds you into the mattress.

“That’s it. Come with me.” He pleads in hot breaths.

You drag your nails down his back and you both come with a cry. 

Dick falls on top of you, planting feather-light kisses all over your face. You feel warm and sticky and spent but satisfied. Dick hums happily against your skin basking in the afterglow. You bury your face in his hair, pressing a kiss to his scalp. The clock on your mantle reads 9 o’clock. Fuck.

You drop your head against the couch. “We’re late.”

Dick murmurs something incoherent in your chest which likely translated to ‘Good. Now, let me take a nap.’ “Dickolas, if Brucie doesn’t hate me yet, this isn’t helping my case.”

“B already doesn’t like you. Yanno, on account of all the murder but who cares?” Dick says, snuggling against you.

You snort, grabbing your makeup remover. “He can’t prove it was me.”

“You’ve killed a guy in front of him.” Dick protests as you wipe the eye shadow away.

“Two… It was self-defense… Preemptive self-defense.”

“Still murder.”

“Fine.”

Dick huffs in childish satisfaction. The grin falters when you wipe the lipstick off his lips. You give him a quick peck and a small smile lingers on his lips.

“Ok but what about Alfred?” You ask, twirling one of his dark locks between your fingers. Dick groans, pressing his face back into your chest. “Dick, we have to get up.”

“No, we don’t.”

“We both know Damian and/or Tim are liable to burn the venue down without supervision.”

“That’s what Alfred is there for..”

“Dickle… We are not leaving him to hang. Besides,” you whisper in a husky drawl, “we can take a shower together before we leave.”

The cock inside you twitches to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
